iStart a Fan War
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: It's my own ending to iStart a Fan War. It was an instinct of mine to make this. Basically, Sam has a plan and Freddie spoke the truth and the truth is...Freddie's in love with the blonde headed demon. ONE SHOT


Sam

….

Who knew if I told all the fans of iCarly that Carly and Freddie were dating that a 'fan war' would happen. I just wanted someone to faint. Come on! Wouldn't that have been hilarious? Well, it wasn't funny to Adam. Adam left so Carly ran after him. I continue to sip my fat shake. I stand and look at the mess. I watch Freddie get up at his seat and come up to me. He looks pissed.

" Why did you do that Sam?" He asks in an annoyed tone.

" Do what?" I ask back.

" Tell everyone that Carly and I are dating!" He says. I take another sip of the fat shake. I were my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

" Can you please try a sip of this fat shake." I say holding it up in all it's glory. Freddie pulls the fat shake out of my hand and puts it on the table.

" Can you pull you head out of your fat shake for one second. Carly really likes that Adam guy and you just blew her chance for her." Freddie was getting serious. When I heard him say that I start to feel bad. I didn't mean to do that to Carly. My face drops. Freddie then realized that I felt horrible about the whole thing. I look around at the fans as they tear each other apart.

" I have to fix this." I say.

" Yeah, you have to." Freddie says sympathetically. I look around the room and see two seddiers making out. Wait a minute. I have a plan. I see Carly come through the doors and walk up to us.

" Where's Adam?" I ask Carly.

" Waiting for his shuttle." She replies angrily.

" Shuttle?" I ask back.

" Yes Sam! A shuttle. The shuttle is going to shuttle away my future husband." Carly angrily taking a seat. I look at Freddie.

" Follow my lead. I'll be back soon." I say. I run off the stage and steal some cords from a tech cart.

" Sam!" Freddie yells.

" What?" I splat back at him. He comes to me.

" What lead?" He asks. I sigh.

" If you are not dating Carly, you have to be dating me. So Carly can get Adam." I say looking at him. He looks at me in disbelief. I run out of the room and go on a mad hunt from Adam. I find my self out of the building and I see him standing by the shuttle sign.

" Adam!" I yell. Adam turns to me.

" Sam? What are you doing here?" He asks back.

" Come with me." I say grabbing his hand.

" Uh no. No way am I going back in there with all those creddie fans."

" But I need to tell you something."

" Why can't you tell me here?"

" Because you have to be in room to hear it."

" No I don't." He says getting out of my grasp. I sigh and he looks at me.

" I really didn't want to do this." I say.

" Do what?" He asks in concern

-0-

" Put me down Sam!" Adam yells as he wiggles around. I had to use the cord. I wrapped him around in the cord and swung him over my shoulder. I see the conference door and open it.

" Look! Sam's here!" The Ado guy yells. Everyone starts to cheer. Their actually in their seats? Amazing! I drop Adam back at his original seat and walk up to mine. I take off my jacket. I look around and take my mic. I bring it to my mouth.

" I have some things to say." I say into the microphone. Everyone directs their attention to me. I take a deep breath. " Carly and Freddie are not dating." I say. " I only said it to make you guys hyped up for web-a-con or possibly make one of you guys faint but the truth is…..Carly and Freddie are not dating. And they never will be." I add. One guy stands and looks at me.

" You lie!" He exclaims pointing his finger at me.

" I'm not lying!" I yell. " Freddie might have had the biggest crush on Carly since like, _forever_ but he doesn't like her."

" It's true." Freddie says standing up. " I used to have the biggest crush on Carly but now it's gone cause I meet someone who is….abrasive, bitter, mean but also bold, kind, and also someone kind of beautiful." Freddie adds looking at me. I hear the seddiers "aw". It felt like a scene out of a cheesy chick flick.

" I've fallen in love with a girl like Sam." He says. I smile. Everyone gasps or awes. I think half of the seddiers fainted. I look down at Adam and he was smiling and staring at Carly who was smiling her head off at him. Then I really wanted to do something I have been wanting to do in a long time. I drop my mic and look at Freddie with a devilish smile. I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his neck.

" Let's make them believe." I say looking into his eyes. I close my eyes and I feel Freddie's breath. I feel his lips on mine. I hear more gasps and the seddiers screaming their heads off. I start to hear " Hand over the fifty" or " Seddie for the win" and even " I knew it!". I hold his face and kiss back. His arms wrap around my body lifting me up slightly. He sucks on my bottom lip and I grip the back of his head. We part for a minute and look into each other's eyes. His fingers grasp between my curls. We don't hesitate and continue to make out.

-0-

Freddie

….

I sit on the stage and look around at the conference room. Everyone was now gone. Carly had left with Adam after we watched Spencer have has war with this Jack Black look-a-like. I start to think about the make-out that had recently occurred this afternoon. It was…..amazing. Sam was…wow. The whole experience was…..I can't even think of words to describe it. The sad part of it all is that I actually spoke my heart but Sam will never know. She must have thought it was part of the act but it wasn't.

" Freddie?" I hear. I lift my head and see Sam walking into the room. She closes the door and walks up to me.

" What are you doing here? I've been looking everywhere for you. Web-a-con is closing up in an half an hour." She says.

" Sorry, I should have told you I was here." I say. Sam looks at me in disbelief and takes a seat next to me.

" Is everything okay?" She asks. I snicker. She raises an eye brow at me.

" Okay! What is with you? You haven't spoken to me since we had kissed!" Sam says.

" Did you hear what I said in my speech?" I ask.

" Yeah. I thought you choose the right words." I sigh in disappointment.

" Sam, those weren't just any words, those were words from my heart." Sam's eyes grow big and look away. She looks at me.

" You love me?" She asks.

" Yes, yes I do." I reply. I was the biggest moment of truth for me in my whole entire life. She looked amazed and beyond belief. She gets up and looks down at me. I see her shed a tear.

" I'm sorry." She says bolting for the door. I get up and run after grabbing her hand before she got half way to the door.

" What's wrong?" I ask. I let go o her hand. She crosses her arms and she looks up at me.

" I don't believe in love." Sam says. Her face cringes and she looks down. I take bring my pointer finger to her chin and lift up her face.

" You don't need to believe in love but maybe you can find it, with me." I say. I hold her face and rub my thumb over her cheeks clearing away her tear stains.

" I'm scared." She say hesitatingly.

" Me too." I say looking into her eyes. I lean down and kiss her passionately. After that is was a start of something new.


End file.
